


We Can Be Way More

by noblesseoblige



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblesseoblige/pseuds/noblesseoblige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hiro, where’s Baymax?” Tadashi asked, his voice firm.<br/>Hiro thought about making up an excuse, but his shoulders sagged and he sighed. “I accidentally told him to find out where my stupid broken microbot wanted to go.” When Tadashi’s eyebrows arched in surprise, he started rambling. “Hey, how was I supposed to know your robot would go off on his own! I didn’t think he’d actually do it!” </p>
<p>AU where Tadashi survived the fire, and Hiro and Tadashi, along with the rest of his friends, go on to stop Callaghan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a retelling of BH6, but as if Tadashi had survived the fire. And so the Big Hero 6 become the Big Hero 7. Not too sure if I'm going to continue this, but I guess we'll see!
> 
> This basically starts off where Hiro discovers the microbot in his sweater.

It took a couple months for Tadashi to be allowed back home after his time in the hospital. Throughout his entire duration at the hospital, both Hiro and Baymax never left his side. Baymax, who was there for assistance in the recovery of Tadashi, and Hiro, who was there because he wanted to make sure this wasn’t a dream, that Tadashi was alive and alright. Well, as alright as someone with burns covering a majority of his back and chest. The fire somehow miraculously missed Tadashi’s face, only scorching him from the neck to the waist. By now his burns were nothing but scars; scars that would fade with time and become nothing but pink tinged skin.

Yet after he was released, Hiro still stayed by him most of the time. Even when Tadashi eased back into school, Hiro went with him for reasons he never really said out loud. In truth, it was because of two: one, he wanted to make sure Tadashi was okay, and two, he wanted to see what the rest of Tadashi’s friends were up to since he saw them last. He would be registering for classes soon too; he hadn’t yet because of Tadashi being in the hospital and all. But now that he was out, he’d be able to start school with his big brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiro sat slumped in his chair. Perched on his desk was a picture of him and Tadashi, something he recently added when Tadashi was still in the hospital recovering. He picked it up, letting his fingers glide over the surface where Tadashi has pulled Hiro into a bear hug. He smiled at the memory. He was forever grateful that Tadashi had survived the fire and was back home. Right now, his brother was at school, working on a new project with the gang. Hiro decided to use this time to fix megabot, so that Tadashi wouldn’t scold him for going to bot fights every once in awhile in his spare time. He reached over for his bot, knocking over an empty glass as he did. It clashed to the floor, landing on his foot and then rolling away.

 “Ow!” he yelped, grabbing his foot to inspect any damage. Just then he heard a noise. Across the room, Baymax was beginning to inflate, activating at Hiro’s outburst of pain. Hiro peered at the robot through his bangs, slowly placing his foot back on the floor. He watched as Baymax made its way out of the small area he was in and into the open space, not before knocking over several books.

 “Hello, I am Baymax. You’re personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to your need of medical attention.”

 “Oh, h-hey, Baymax.” Hiro gave him a little smile. “I’m fine; I just dropped something on my toe. I don’t need medical attention.”

 “On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate you pain?” Baymax inquired as he paid no attention to what Hiro had just said.

 “Zero. Baymax, I’m _fine._ ”

 “I will scan you for injuries.”

 Hiro pointed at Baymax sternly. “Don’t scan me.”

 “Scan complete.”

“Unbelievable.”He sighed, wanting nothing more than for Baymax to be done.

Baymax continued. “You have sustained no injuries. However, your hormone and neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are experiencing mood swings, common in adolescence. Diagnosis: puberty.”

 “Woah, what?” Okay, now he was just being crazy. Hiro moved to grab Baymax’s compactable storage unit, wishing the giant marshmallow would just shut up. “Okay, you can shrink now!”

 Of course Baymax didn’t. “You will experience growth in body hair on places such as your face, armpits, and-“

“Oookay, goodbye now! That’s enough.” Hiro coughed, feeling awkward. “You can go back in your station now.” He climbed on top of the robot, trying to push him back in.

 “I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care.”

 “ _Fine._ I am satisfied with my-“ He fell off of Baymax, falling face first onto the floor beside his bed. That’s when he noticed something under his bed making noise. There was something in his sweater, moving erratically in the pocket.  He fished it out, a look of confusion on his face when he realized it was one of his microbots. “What the…?” He placed it in a Petri dish and put it on his desk. “This doesn’t make sense. The rest of the microbots were destroyed in the fire. Dumb thing must be broken.” He plopped back down in his chair and swiveled to face the computer.

Baymax’s voice came from behind him. “Your tiny robot would like to go somewhere.”

Hiro wasn't paying much attention as he typed random things into his computer. “How about you go find out where it wants to go?”

 “Would that help your pre-pubescent mood swings?” Baymax questioned.

Hiro answered absentmindedly. “Uh-huh.” The next thing he knew, he heard the jingle of the café’s door bell. He stopped typing. “Baymax?” He looked around his room, but Baymax was no longer there.  There was a chorus of car honks outside and Hiro was filled with dread. _Oh no._ He ran to the window and found Baymax crossing the busy street. Or more like crossing the middle of the intersection. Hiro yanked his sweater off the floor, and found his shoes. Just as he was about to race down the stairs he saw Tadashi making his way _up_ them. _Crap._

“Uh, oh hey, Tadashi, how’s it going? I…uh, thought you were going to be out a little later than that.” His words trailed off, sounding more and more guilty for letting his brother’s beloved robotic nurse walk out on his own.

“I finished early.” Tadashi finally looked up at Hiro and noticed his awkward grin. He squinted at his younger brother. “What are you up to?”

“Oh, nothing, just about to go for a walk to help my pubescent mood swings.” HIro’s face contorted into a why-did-I-say-that look. He tried to manoeuvre around Tadashi, but his older brother made no move to let him by.

“Nuh-uh, you’re guilty of something.” His eyes searched the room, looking for anything unusual that Hiro may have been doing, He finally zeroed in on Baymax’s empty charging port, open with no signs of Baymax in sight. “Hiro, where’s Baymax?” he asked, his voice firm.

Hiro thought about making up an excuse, but his shoulders sagged and he sighed. “I accidentally told him to find out where my stupid broken microbot wanted to go.” When Tadashi’s eyebrows arched in surprise, he started rambling. “Hey, how was I supposed to know your robot would go off on his own! I didn’t think he’d actually do it!”

Tadashi just raked a hand through his hair. “You know he takes things literally! Now we have to go find him. Come on!”They ran through the city, asking random strangers whether or not a fat, white robot had made its way through at some point. They got everything from general directions to bewildered looks, but they finally found Baymax several minutes later standing in front of an abandoned warehouse. They both stood there, catching their breath. “Baymax!” they yelled in unison as they rushed toward him.

“I have found where your tiny robot wanted to go.”

Hiro looked at Baymax in exasperation. “I told you; it’s broken! It’s not trying to go –“ He stopped, noticing that if he turned slightly to the right, his microbot moved back to the left, indicating it did in fact want to go somewhere.

“Hiro?” Tadashi questioned, worry etched on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“My microbot. It’s telling me it needs to go in there. But that’s crazy! It’s attracted to the other microbots, but they were all destroyed in the fire!”

“Maybe we should come back later?”

Baymax’s voice broke their conversation. “There is a window,” he stated, glancing up where a window situated over the big metal boxes. Hiro made a move towards it, but Tadashi grabbed his arm.

“Oh, no. Where do you think you’re going?”

“In the abandoned warehouse? Where my microbot wants to go?” When Tadashi made an ‘ _are you crazy?!’_ face,  Hiro rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on! I need to check it out. What if something dangerous is happening and we can fix it? I’m going in there, whether you decide to come with me or not.”

Tadashi stared blankly at his brother before rubbing a hand down his face in apprehension. “Unbelievable. You’re so stubborn. Fine, there is no way I’m letting you go in there by yourself. Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter Two

Hiro was the first one through the window. With much effort, he pulled up his brother and when Tadashi turned back to deal with Baymax, Hiro took that time to glance around the warehouse from where he stood. Obviously, it was empty. But his microbot was persistent, and he was curious as to why it was acting this way. Hiro’s eyes flickered to Tadashi, who was attempting to heave his white robot through a window that did not fit him.

Tadashi was way too patient with Baymax. He stood their silently, waiting until Baymax could be pulled through as it let out some of its air. While his brother’s focus was on the deflating robot, Hiro tiptoed his way away from the two, leaving behind his brother to catch up later. He had to find out what exactly was up with his broken microbot. Without a sound, he found his way down to the main floor, using his microbot as a guide.

As he inched closer, he heard a noise up ahead. He couldn’t quite see anything yet, but it sounded like machinery. When he stepped out from behind a small walled room within the warehouse, he saw what was making the noise. It was an area situated in the open space, cordoned off from prying eyes by opaque material. He cautiously walked towards it, scanning his surroundings for anything else unusual. Pressing his face into the material that blocked it off, he could just make out what was inside. _Was this someone’s secret experiment?_ _What was going on here?_ Machines and robots that required no help from humans repeated the same movements over and over again, creating something.  

Hiro heard another noise, this time the consistent hum of a conveyer belt. He snuck forward, wary of everything that was around him. His eyes gradually grew wider and realization dawned on him of what exactly was being made.

“My microbots?” His heart started to thump wildly in his chest, unease settling in. He cupped his hands and picked some up, letting them slip through his fingers in growing disbelief. “Someone’s making more.” In front of him, laying in the shadows stood more containers filled with his microbots. He was about to take a step closer when a voice from behind startled him.

“Hiro!” It was a frantic whisper, and Hiro turned around to find Tadashi standing there, arms crossed and a troubled look on his face. Baymax came waddling after him, squeaking as he walked. “What are you doing?!” his older brother asked, and was about to give him a stern scolding but stopped when he saw Hiro’s alarmed face, wide-eyed with confusion. “Hiro, what’s wrong?”

“Someone stole my microbots. Someone is making more of them!”

Tadashi picked up a microbot, inspecting it. “Yeah, these are definitely yours.” His eyes narrowed, uncertainty flashing across his face. “But how are they here? They were all destroyed in the fire.”

“Oh no.” Baymax’s voice echoed from behind them, and when Hiro turned to see what Baymax was looking at, he hoped he was dreaming. Microbots swirled up from their containers, forming a giant cloud of black above them.

“Tadashi!” His brother already had a firm grip on Hiro’s arm, ready to run when needed. They slowly took several steps back, watching the microbots for sudden movements. The microbots swiftly lurched forward, coming after them with speed and precision.

“RUN, NOW!” Tadashi bellowed, loud and strong, pushing Hiro in front of him with a gentle shove. They ran ahead, but noticed they were missing a presence behind them. Hiro looked back at Baymax, who was still a ways back, but slowly following them. Tadashi must have read Hiro’s mind because he shook his head. “No. Hiro, run. I got Baymax. Get out safely and I’ll meet you out there.” Hiro scrambled forward a few more steps before stopping, watching as his brother ran after Baymax and grabbed the robot’s hand.

“Tadashi, hurry!” Hiro yelled after his brother.

“Hiro, run! Go!”

He really wished his brother wasn’t so selfless sometimes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiro waited outside the abandoned warehouse for what felt like forever. His heart wouldn’t slow down even after taking several long intakes of breath. He eyes roamed every entrance or possible exit, waiting for Tadashi to walk, or run, out of one at any moment.

“Hiro?”

He let out a small scream before turning to see Baymax behind him. “You gave me a heart attack!”

The robot rubbed his hands together. “My hands are equipped with defibrillators. Clear.”

“Stop! No, it’s just an expression!” It took Hiro at that moment to notice that Tadashi wasn’t with him. “Baymax. Where is my brother?” Each word was enunciated, fear creeping into his voice.

Baymax blinked. “He was right behind me.”  Just then a door somewhere slammed open, and from the other side Hiro could see Tadashi sprinting his way towards them, flailing his arms.

“Go, just run, get away from here! I’m right behind you.” As Tadashi gained ground, Hiro booked it out of there also, glancing back every once and awhile to make sure both Baymax and Tadashi were behind him. They ran all the way home, not stopping once until they were within safe territory. It wasn’t until they made it safely to their room, without receiving questions from Aunt Cass, that Hiro noticed the scratches and bruises on Tadashi’s body.

“Tadashi, you’re hurt!”

“Hiro, I’m fine. It’s just a few scratches. I’m just glad you’re safe.” He smiled, ruffling Hiro’s hair.  

Hiro frowned. “No. You created Baymax to help the sick and injured. And you are injured. So let Baymax do what you programmed him for.” He went and perched on the side of his bed, watching Tadashi as he slowly removed his shirt and stepped squarely in front of the nursing robot.

“I will scan you for injuries.” Baymax said dutifully, looking Tadashi up and down. “Scan complete. You have minor contusions and abrasions on your upper body and arms. I suggest an antibiotic spray.”

Hiro couldn’t help but stare at the scars marring his brother’s body. He looked down at his feet as guilt crept up on him, replaying the night of the fire over and over in his head. If only he had stopped Tadashi, then he wouldn’t have ever been in pain; he wouldn’t have ever had to go through that. He felt heavy with blame that only he brought upon himself.  He was too occupied with his thoughts that he didn’t notice Tadashi kneeling right before him, a clean shirt on.

Tadashi tapped his knuckles against Hiro’s forehead gently. “Hey, Bonehead. What are you thinking about?”

“Do you blame me?” Hiro asked suddenly.

“Blame you for what? Today?”

“No. You getting hurt in the fire.”

Tadashi’s face dropped into shock. “What? No! Why would you ever think I would blame you?”

“Because I didn’t stop you. If I had forced you not to go in there, you wouldn’t have been hurt.” It was very unlike him to sound so broken and small.

“Hiro, listen to me.” Tadashi’s eyes searched Hiro’s face. “Don’t you ever, _ever,_ blame yourself for what happened to me. It was my conscious choice to go in there. And don’t think for a second that I blame you for not stopping me. It was _my_ choice. Okay?”  Hiro was silent for a long time. Finally, he let out a large breath.

“Okay.” He gave Tadashi a small smile before flopping on his bed.

“Good. Now, speaking of today. What exactly was going on?” Tadashi stood up from where he was kneeling and paced around the room. “Why would anyone be using your microbots? And a better question: how did he get them?”

“I don’t know! This is all new to me too.”

“It’s already late. How about we sleep and figure it out tomorrow.” It wasn’t really a question, and since Hiro could tell Tadashi was exhausted, he agreed. After turning out the lights and crawling in bed, he tried to sleep. But the events of the fire and today replayed in his mind as he tried to make some sort of connection. Someone had to be controlling the microbots today.

_That’s it!_ It suddenly clicked in his mind.  Whoever is using them now stole his microbots at the convention and then set the fire to cover his tracks. He thought of Tadashi, and suddenly he was filled with nothing but the thought of catching the person who took what was his and hurt his brother. He lay there, listening for the sound of Tadashi’s steady breathing for several minutes to make sure he as asleep. He quickly glanced at Baymax, who was left charging without being deactivated; it was something they did every once in awhile for company. Hiro tiptoed out of bed, nudging Baymax awake, and gestured the robot to follow him downstairs.

“You’re gonna need some upgrades.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i left out the original first meeting with Yokai in the abandoned warehouse (it'll make sense later.) Also the police station scene because it was unnecessary.  
> Anyways, have some Hamada brothers bonding! This chapter feels short, but oh well.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'm sorry for the late update. I've been busy with end of semester projects and essays. I only have one final and then i'm freeee for winter break!   
> This chapter has a lot of scenes from the actual movie. I really wanted to write the fist bump scene because it's such a cute moment for Hiro and Baymax!
> 
> ALSO headcanon that Tadashi swears only in stressful/difficult situations.

Knowing both his brother and Aunt Cass were asleep, Hiro crept downstairs with Baymax in tow. He brought the robot to his workspace, also known as the garage that Aunt Cass had given to him to use as a makeshift lab. In it were all his high-tech computers and programs he’d be using to upgrade Baymax and fit him with some armour.

He cracked his knuckles. “Let’s get started.” While he let his computer software download the karate moves Baymax would need, he worked on molding and creating durable armour using his 3D printer. All throughout this process of moving to one machine to the next in his wheeled chair, Baymax silently followed him, waddling diligently behind.

When the armour was completed, Hiro carefully placed where each part went, making sure the entirety of Baymax was protected. He stood back and examined the robot, eyebrows arched in appreciation at his own work. Baymax on the other hand, stared down at his bulging belly, blinking his round eyes.

“I have some concerns.”

 “Nah, what are you talking about. You look sick!” Hiro grinned.

Baymax cocked his head to the side slightly. “I cannot be sick. I am a robot.” Hiro just smiled and shook his head lightly. His computer beeped, indicating that the download of the karate moves was complete. Out popped a chip, and he removed it and drew a skull on the front, differentiating his own chip from his brother’s medical one. He pushed Baymax’s port open, and clicked his chip in place. Stepping back, he looked up at Baymax, waiting for some sort of response.

“I fail to see how karate makes me a better healthcare companion.” But Hiro could see Baymax was already processing the new moves, downloading them to his newly added fighting database.

“Well, you wanna keep me healthy, don’t you?” He held up a plank of wood. “Punch this!” Hiro watched in complete fascination as Bayamx prepared himself and punched right through the board. He jumped up a little, excitement rushing through him. “Awesome!”

They spent the next several minutes going through different karate moves; Baymax destroyed several old pieces of furniture while doing so. When Hiro was satisfied with Baymax’s new moves, he faced the robot and bowed, a traditional Japanese gesture his brother had taught him when he was little. Baymax bowed as well, and when they were both upright, Hiro pumped his fist in the air and exclaimed, “Yeah! Fist bump!” out of habit. He held out his hand, patiently waiting for Baymax to take the hint.

“Fist bump is not in my fighting database.”

“Oh, no no. This isn’t a fighting thing. It’s something people do when they’re excited or pumped up!” He grinned at Baymax eagerly. Slowly, Hiro guided him; first with their palms facing inward, and then the same with the back of their hands until Baymax understood. Hiro finally clenched his hand into a fist, and the robot followed suit. They pounded their fists together and Hiro did his signature ‘explosion’ sound effect as Baymax paused for a few moments to digest Hiro’s action.

“Ba-la-la-la-la-la-la,” he said as he wiggled his chubby fingers in imitation. Hiro chuckled, and checking the time, hitched a thumb towards the garage door.

“Let’s go check out that warehouse again. What do you say, buddy?”

 ------------

They finally reached the abandoned warehouse situated by the dock filled with large shipyard containers. Hiro lead Baymax to the door, and while he stood behind him, watched as the robot broke it down with a strong kick.

“Get ‘em, Baymax!” he yelled, pointing inside. But after fully examining the area, he soon realized there was nothing there anymore. “We’re too late.”

He pulled out his lone microbot from his pocket, noticing now it wanted to go a different way. Hiro followed the microbot’s sporadic movements, not paying much attention to the rest of his surroundings. Suddenly he was yanked back by the hood of his sweater, something Tadashi did quite often. He was about to ask what Baymax’s problem was when he looked down. Baymax had saved him from taking a nice cold swim in the ocean. Reeling backwards, he firmly placed his feet on solid ground before looking out again. This is where his microbot was leading him to, but why? He squinted first at the water and then at his microbot, which started smashing against the Petri dish in sudden vehemence. It sprang up and leapt through the air, which meant more of his microbots were somwhere out there.

“Hey! Where are you – “ Hiro was cut off by the sound of movement coming from in front of him. He nudged Baymax and whispered, “Follow me” as he high-tailed it to safety behind one of those shipyard containers.

Hiro peeked out, careful not to be seen. Up ahead appearing from the foggy depths beyond the water was a cloud of his microbots, and held up by those microbots was a man, draped in all black and donning a kabuki mask that covered his face. But what was even more confusing was the object being brought up from the ocean by his microbots; some sort of broken part from a machine. Hiro looked closer, noticing the red symbol of a bird. So that’s who was controlling his microbots!  But who was he and what is he building? Hiro turned back to Baymax and took a deep breath.

“Okay, Baymax. That’s who has my microbots. You ready to take him down?” The robot was about to step out when they both heard a crunching noise from in front of them. Hiro froze. Emerging from the shadows was Tadashi, a look of exasperation and relief on his face.

“Oh, thank god, Hiro.” He raked a hand through his hair, a habit he did when he was worried. “ _What_ are you doing here?! And _why_ is Baymax –“ at this Tadashi gestured grandly to his robot -  “wearing armour?!”

“Tadashi, shhhhhh!” Hiro flailed his arms in order to get his brother to shut up. “You have to go. I know you wouldn’t have let me do this, so I went on my own.” He pointed in the general direction of the man in the kabuki mask. “ _He_ has my microbots!”

Just then a light surrounded them. Appearing what looks to be out of nowhere, was Tadashi’s friends – Fred, Gogo, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon – in Wasabi’s car. They got out and made their way towards the two Hamada brothers.

“Oh, good, you found him,” Gogo said to Tadashi, nodding at Hiro.

Honey Lemon looked as relieved as Tadashi had. “Oh Hiro, Tadashi was so worried about you. Why did you sneak off in the middle of the night?”

Hiro stared at everyone, then Tadashi, then back to everyone again. “Why are they here?! And how did you find me in the first place?” Hiro’s annoyance level was getting higher by the second.

A smirk ghosted Tadashi’s face before he turned serious again. “Don’t underestimate your older brother, Hiro. I’ve put tracking devices in most of your sweaters because you do _stupid_ things like this.” His face softened and he sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m just worried about you. Why are you out here by yourself?”

“Because some dude stole my microbots and is using them to build something that could potentially be dangerous so I was going to get Baymax to catch the guy but then you guys showed up.”

They were interrupted by Fred who shouted in growing panic, “Holy mother of Megazon!” They all looked to where Fred was gaping, and to their surprise the man in the kabuki mask had heard them and, using the microbots, was about to throw a shipyard container at them.

“Shit,” Tadashi muttered under his breath. He grabbed Hiro by the arm and tugged him toward the car, where the rest of them had already fled to. Hiro pulled back.

“What are you doing? Baymax can handle that guy!” In his irritation, Hiro turned to Baymax and gave him the cue. “Go get him.”

“Hiro. Come. On.” Tadashi’s voice was like steel, firm and unwavering. Hiro stopped protesting and took a moment to lock eyes with his brother, and noticed the glint of fear in them. He doesn’t want to see me get hurt. Hiro let himself get pulled away by his brother and pushed into the car. Just as Wasabi was starting to back up, they heard a booming noise and when they looked up, Baymax was plunging through the air right towards them, arms and legs sprawled. He landed right on top of Wasabi’s car with an echoing smash, and Tadashi, clear-minded amid the fear, told Wasabi to drive. Or in Wasabi’s case, drive in reverse.

Honey Lemon’s voice pierced through their thoughts. “Look out!”

An incoming fist of microbots snaked towards them, and Hiro, without thinking, yelled a command to Baymax just in time.

“Baymax, palm heel strike!”  Baymax followed orders and struck the microbots with a sturdy hand, sending Wasabi’s car spinning until he finally got it under control and faced forward. Going as fast as the speed limit would let him, Wasabi swiftly drove out of the shipyard and into the streets.

“Okay, someone explain. Now,” Gogo asked.

“There isn’t much to explain than what I’ve already said!” Hiro was a little frantic now that he took the time to process what was actually happening. “That guy stole my microbots and is using them for something. He must have set the fire to cover his tracks when he stole them!”

Tadashi looked out the window. The man in the kabuki mask was in full pursuit, using the microbots as transportation and getting closer each second.

Fred, who sounded a little too giddy for the situation, had another idea. “We’re being attacked by a super villain, people! We’ve seen too much, and now he’s trying to kill us.”

“We don’t know he’s trying to kill us.” Honey Lemon tried to sound optimistic and convincing.

“CAR!” Wasabi shrieked. A flying car landed just where theirs would have been if Wasabi hadn’t just turned right, sending everyone into an even bigger panic.

Tadashi inhaled and exhaled loudly. “We need a safe place to stay.”

“First,” Gogo said as she manoeuvred her way past Wasabi and into the driver’s seat. “We need to lose this guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gogo takes the wheel!! My queen. 
> 
> I much prefer Tadashi alive ha ha ha ugly sobbing


End file.
